


Let Hands Speak

by ZellaSunshine



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, So here we are, i was hit with the sudden urge to write an entire fucking fic, jihyo is a witch, mina is a fairy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Jihyo is a witch who falls in love with Mina, an injured forest fairy who accidentally stumbled into her territory.Supernatural!au





	Let Hands Speak

Mina was sitting high up in a tree, out of view of any person that could happen to pass by, however unlikely that might be. 

She had to be wary always, given the large set of wings on her back. 

Humans had an annoying habit of hunting down anything that was different from them to experiment on.

For the last few hours Mina had just been lounging here, waiting for night to fall so she could finally test out if her wings were strong enough for flying again. 

(Being seen by humans was becoming a greater and greater risk, and flying during the day above the treeline was almost impossible with the humans’ advances in technology, even this far from a town.)

Mina hears something far below her on the forest floor and starts. Was it a mountain lion? They seemed to be everywhere in this part of the woods. She decides it couldn’t have been though; a mountain lion would not be moving that loudly.

The crunching gets louder, beginning to separate and sound like footsteps.

It doesn’t take long for a girl to materialize from behind a tree line. Mina stretches forward slowly along the branch she is seated on, trying to gain a better look- was the girl lost? She didn’t seem particularly worried, so maybe not, but she also didn’t have a pack of supplies with her. Didn’t humans need to eat at least once a day? 

Mina was more than a little confused, because this was definitely over a day’s walk from any civilization at a human walking pace.

The girl was still walking in Mina’s general direction, but Mina wasn’t quite worried yet; there was no reason for the girl to look up and spot her.

But then the girl began to climb the tree Mina was sitting in.

Flight, as always, was her snap decision when afraid, but the canopy was a large block from taking off right from where she sat. And would she even be able to take off with one of her wings so damaged?

This meant Mina had to awkwardly slide backwards along the branch she was perched on, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on the girl climbing below her.

But then, for some ungodly reason, the girl decides to look up, just at the moment Mina was reaching for a high branch. 

Mina, and more importantly, her wings, were fully visible to the girl below.

Mina tensed, waiting for the moment when the girl would scream in terror and run off. Or worse, run back and gather a mob to hunt her down.

“You don’t need to be afraid.” the girl calls up to Mina as Mina scrambles farther up the tree. “It’s okay. I’m different too.”

Mina peeks back down for just a moment, and watches as the girl splays one hand, her nails extending into long claws.

Mina smiles. The girl was another supernatural.

“What’s your name?” she asks, not moving any closer up the tree. “I’m Jihyo.”

“Mina.” She tilts her head to the side. “Why are you out here in the middle of nowhere?” Mina doesn’t move any closer, still wary of the stranger.

“Why are you?” Jihyo counters, and Mina shrugs.

“There’s less people out this far- dealing with them is a hassle.” Mina gestures to her wings. 

“You can’t hide your wings?”

Mina shakes her head. “Not easily.”


End file.
